


The Devil's in the Details

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Classic Rock, Demon Cure, Evil, F/M, Gen, Megstiel - Freeform, Plot Twist, Sam Winchester Fluff, demon gets turned into something evil, demon wants to be cured, good demon, heroic meg, meg - Freeform, meg's last stand, ruby - Freeform, sam and dean cure a demon, sam falls for another demon, talk of meg, talk of megstiel, talk of ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request*** <br/>Imagine you are SO OVER being a demon, so you approach the Winchesters for help, knowing they have found a cure... they are obviously hesitant and a bit suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's in the Details

“We know there's another one of you in here!” A deep voice shouted into the dark room. “You can come out now. Either that, or we come in and gank you anyways.”

 

I took a deep breath, put my hands up, and stepped out from behind the pillar I'd been hiding behind for the last half hour. I knew who was yelling at me; it was precisely who I expected to show up when I'd agreed to join this little band of demons. It was Dean Winchester, and with him his brother, Sam. They were legendary down in Hell. Which was why I needed to talk to them, and why I _really_ needed them to not kill me. If they exorsicd me, whatever, I could try again. But if they used that demon knife on me, that was it. The big sleep.

 

Dean looked at me, surprised, as I came out with my hands up and lay my weapons down. I stood slowly, hands bck up in the air. “What... what are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Surrendering.” I replied.

 

“Why?” Sam spoke up from slightly farther back, pulling a mean looking demon knife from the corpse of one of my fallen bretheren. “You guys never give up without a fight.”

 

“What if I told you I was tired of fighting?”

 

“You _want_ to be ganked?” Dean looked at me, taken aback.

 

“ _No, I don't want to be ganked._ I want you to help me.” I stayed still as a statue. I knew, one wrong move, one move _at all_ , and I'd be toast. “ _I don't have a deathwish_.”

 

“Right about now, honey, it looks like you do. You better start talking fast to convince me otherwise.” Dean looked me up and down, then nodded towards my weapons. “Kick those over here.” I obliged.

 

“What exactly do you need help with, and more importantly, why would we help a demon?” Sam shook his hair out of his eyes and stared straight at me. I shivered- his stare was not at all pleasant.

 

“I need help, well, not being a demon.” I shrugged, as best as I could with my hands up in the air. “I hate it. It's awful.”

 

“Poor you. Maybe you shouldn't have sold your soul then.” Dean let out a little huff, like he was pretty much done with this conversation.

 

“I get that you have no reason to help me, but isn't that what you guys do? Help people?” I asked. I was keeping my eye on that demon blade that Sam had his hands on. “You don't have me in a trap. I could puff out of here right now. But I haven't. Obviously that means something.”

 

“Yeah, probably that this is a trap.” Dean looked over at Sam. “What do you think?”

 

“Kill her and let's go.” Sam was emotionless. _Man, this guy really didn't like demons._

 

“No!” I protested vehemently. “I really need your help. I need a cure.”

 

Dean sighed. “Shit. Sam, cuff her. We'll take her with us.”

 

Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy. “Are you serious? Just like that? We're gonna take a demon with us, because she _asked us to_?”

 

Dean nodded. “I don't believe her for a second. But cuff her so she can't go anywhere. We'll figure out her end game.”

 

Sam sighed and reluctantly pulled some handcuffs out of his back pocket. They had sigils carved into them. I knew this was my last chance. I could leap out of there and never look back, contintue on as a demon, taking souls, doing Crowley's dirty work, hobnobbing with history's trash... or I could let Sam cuff me and put my faith in the Winchesters. I stood, stone faced, and held out my wrists. Sam slammed the cuffs onto them, too tightly, and I was trapped. My fate was sealed.

 

“Let's go.” Sam said bluntly, pushing me in front of him as we left the warehouse and the bodies of my fallen comrades behind. I didn't even look back. I was glad the Winchesters had stopped them. In fact, I had counted on it.

* * *

 

I had expected them to be not very pleased to see me, and not very helpful at first, but I really _hadn't_ expected to be forced to ride in the trunk, either. But as soon as we'd gotten outside, Dean had opened the trunk of the legendary 67 Impala, and I'd been shoved into it, the lid slammed above me. My cell phone had been taken, so I had no idea how long I was in there. It had to have been hours. Hours of winding roads, muffled voices, loud engine noises, and equally muffled classic rock. I smiled at some of the songs. I'd been young in the seventies, before the Hell Hounds came for me. I'd gone to some of those concerts. What humanity I had left in me longed for those days.

 

My mind began to wander to the car I was riding in. I'd have rather been in the actual car, in an actual seat... but I was in the Impala. I was in the car that saved the world from the apocalypse. Sure, most demons had been on Team Lucifer, but I personally thought that letting that guy out of his hellhole was a horrible idea, and a Michael/Lucifer showdown would have been catastrophic. I was a bit startstruck, actually, to be in this car. Of course, it totally sucked that I was in the _trunk._

 

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped, the trunk was opened, and I was pulled out and set on the ground. We were in front of a large concrete building set into the side of a hill.

 

“Where are we?” I asked.

 

Dean looked at me icily. “We ask the questions, got it?” He led me to the door and through rooms and rooms, a maze of rooms, really, and into a... file room. I was kind of confused until Sam pulled the file cabinets apart to reveal a chair set in the middle of a devil's trap.

 

“Oh.” I let out a small sigh.

 

“What, you thought we were gonna put you up at the Hilton?” Dean asked, pushing me towards the chair and shackling me to it. “You're gonna talk, and we're gonna figure out what to do with you.”

 

I nodded. “Fair enough. I did come to you for help, which... probably doesn't happen very often.”

 

“No, it doesn't. The last Demon to help us...” Sam trailed off.

 

“She actually helped us.” Dean reminded him.

 

“Meg?” I asked.

 

They both looked up, surprised.

 

“You knew Meg?” Sam asked. His eyes were softer. It seemed he'd had some respect for Meg.

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I did. It didn't surprise me when she skipped town and went to bat for Team Free Will.”

 

“Team Free Will?”

 

“That's what they call you guys... nevermind.” I shook my head. “Meg was a good one. I tried to run interference as much as possible, but there's only so much one girl can do without being found out.”

 

“Right, and we're supposed to believe you?” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“What about Ruby? Did you know Ruby?” Sam asked me with some urgency.

 

 _Oh. So that must have been the demon that did him wrong._ I shook my head. “I didn't know her, no. I heard about her after the whole Lillith thing, of course. But no. Come on. Raising Lucifer? That was an awful idea.”

 

Dean shook his head and sighed. He looked tired. Sam sat on the edge of a table in the corner. They both studied me for a few minutes.

 

“Whatever you want to know, ask away.” I finally said.

 

“You do realize that by helping us in any way, you will have every demon on your tail, right?” Dean finally spoke. I nodded. “And if you happen to convince us that you're trustworthy, and we even can cure you, they'll still be after you? Like, one of them is going to kill you eventually, and it won't be pretty.” I nodded again.

 

“At least then I'd get to go to Heaven.” I levelled back.

 

“Maybe. Who knows what happens to demons who repent. They might just end up back downstairs.” Dean shrugged. “Wouldn't that be a shit sandwich?”

 

“Indeed it would.”

 

“Dean, let's cut the crap here, okay? She's obviously got an agenda. She's playing us, like Ruby played me.” Sam stood up, approaching the chair I was currently handcuffed to. “Assuming you hate being a demon so much, why were you even with those others back there? Taking hostages in a warehouse? Exchanging meatsuits? That doesn't exactly scream 'repentant' to me.”

 

“You don't think I knew those morons were going to get caught?” I stared him straight in the eyes. He didn't flinch, and neither did I. “I knew you two were in the area. I knew you'd show up. All I had to do was wait for you to massacre the rest of those dillholes, and then come out. I stood behind the pillar for half an hour. I made sure they didn't kill anyone and stalled before you got there. Who do you think tipped you off that they'd be there before they went to round up meatsuits?”

 

“How'd you know we were around?” Dean asked.

 

“The internet. A bunch of weird shit happens, Winchesters show up and fix it. I figured out how to get on the hunter message boards pretty quickly once I decided I needed your help.”

 

Both brothers seemed to take this in. Finally Dean spoke. “What makes you think we can cure you?”

 

“Rumors.” I said. “Rumors that you were going to cure Crowley. If you can cure him, you can cure me. I've been a demon a lot less time.”

 

“It might kill you.” Dean said.

 

“It might.”

 

“It might not work.” Sam added.

 

I shrugged.

 

“You're willing to risk dying for this? Dying and possibly going back to hell forever?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

 

“You have no idea what I'd risk for this.” I told him. “I'm willing to risk everything for this.”

 

He nodded. They both looked at each other, and then they left the room, flicking off the lights as they went.

 

“Um, guys?” I called out. But they were gone.

* * *

 

“I'm really conflicted about this, Dean.” Sam said, sitting at one of the tables in the bunker library.

 

“She could be lying. She could be telling the truth.” Dean shrugged. “We'll get to see if this cure works though.”

 

“It cured you. We already know it works.”

 

“I was an entirely different kind of demon. I didn't sell my soul. We don't know if it'll break a legal contract, or whatever the hell a soul selling is.” Dean put his feet up on the table. “I gotta say, when we went out to gank some demons, I didn't think we'd be bringing one home with us.”

 

“Yeah. Neither did I.” Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair and leaning back in his chair. “I just don't think it's a good idea.”

 

“Think we should just gank her?” Dean asked.

 

“I... I don't know.”

 

“You wanted to earlier.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm not entirely sure she's lying. I'm just not sure it's a good idea. I mean, Meg _was_ helpful.”

 

“Meg was trouble.”

 

“You're only alive because of Meg and you know it.”

 

“That's true.” Dean got up. “I'm gonna get some sleep. We can let the demon sit til morning; she isn't going anywhere.” He left the library, making his way to the hall and into his room. Sam could hear the door shut.

 

Sam sat in the library thinking for a long time. His thoughts wandered back to Ruby; how she'd pulled off the most epic Hail Mary of all time and he'd been totally screwed. Fury raged through his veins. Then his thoughts settled on Meg. She'd been trouble, yes. But she'd been almost human.

 

He finally got up and made his way to the file room. He pulled the cabinets back to reveal the dungeon, and the demon that sat tied to the chair. She blinked at him in the sudden bright light, but made no other movements.

 

He walked into the room, pulled the chair from the table and placed it just outside the devil's trap, and sat. He just looked at her for a minute. He was pretty good at reading people, and there was a desperation in her eyes that he'd be hard pressed to believe she was faking.

* * *

 

“What's your name?” He finally spoke.

 

“Y/N.” I replied softly.

 

He nodded. “Y/N, I think we're going to help you.”

 

I smiled slowly, and I couldn't help it, a tear ran down my cheek. I was surprised to learn that I could still cry.

 

“But if you double cross us in any way, we will have absolutely no problem killing you. I'll do it myself.” Sam warned me.

 

“I understand.” I said. “Thank you.” Sam got up and turned to leave. “Sam... what made you change your mind. I don't want to seem rude, but you seemed more inclined to kill me than your brother did.”

 

Sam stopped, and turned back towards me. He rubbed his eyes and sat back in the chair. He looked tired. “To be honest, I sat out there a long time, debating on whether to just come in here and end you right now.” I looked at him, wide eyed. I wasn't sure what to say to that. “But then I thought of Meg. And the last thing she said to me, and the last thing she did.”

 

“What was it?”

 

“Crowley showed up. And she turned to me. She knew we were going to lose if I didn't go get my brother and Cas out... and she says “Go save your brother, and my Unicorn.” And then she took on Crowley, by herself. She sacrificed herself.”

 

“What did she mean by “her Unicorn?” I asked.

 

“I think she was in love with Cas.” Sam admitted. “She wanted a normal life.” He paused. “But I let her do it. I left her to Crowley. And he killed her.”

 

“You feel regret for this?” I asked slowly. Regret was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Occasionally I felt something _like_ regret... but demons didn't feel much.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I do. For a long time I just reasoned that I shouldn't, because she was a demon and she'd done a lot of bad, but I do regret it. And you... if you're telling the truth, _and that's a big if_ , you just want what Meg wanted. So I guess I feel like I owe it to Meg to help you.”

 

I nodded slowly. I had liked Meg, and as sad as I was that she was gone, I was glad to know she had died a hero. “Sam... you should tell Castiel that.”

 

“About the Unicorn?”

 

I nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Meg deserves for Castiel to know she went up against Crowley so that he would live.” I told him. It seemed obvious to me, but sometimes men were a little dense in these things.

 

Sam appeared to think about it. “All right. I... I might.” He got up. “Uh, well, goodnight I guess.”

 

“You're going to leave me chained in a dungeon?” I asked incredulously.

 

Sam nodded. “I can't let you out. I said we'd help you. I didn't say I trusted you.”

 

“Well shit.” I sighed. “Okay then. Can I at least have a book or something?”

 

I got a little bit of a smile out of him at that. “Yeah. I'll bring you a couple books. I think that's fair.”

 


End file.
